Stacey Pilgrim VS The Loud Sisters
by Brandon Burns
Summary: Scott's sister Stacey Pilgrim is dating Lincoln Loud but she has to battle his ten evil sisters! First!
1. Stacey Is In Love With Lincoln

**Stacey Pilgrim VS. The The Loud Sisters.**

Scott's sister Stacey Pilgrim was at a friend's party and it was there she met the boy of her dreams, he had white hair an orange polo shirt and cool looking blue jeans, so she decided to walk to over where he was standing at and talk to him, as he was drinking some red punche he then saw Stacey Pilgrim walking right over to his direction and she says to him with a goofy smile.

"Oh...Hi, What's your name guy?"

He says to her while being lovestruck also.

"Uh...I'm Lincoln Loud, and I think you're pretty Awesome! do you want to go outsde and talk some more?"

She quickly grabbed his arm and rushed right through the front door, the two were now sitting on the porch and both  
were now kissing each other on the lips, after they got done kissing, Stacey told Licoln.

"So do you want to spend the night at my house and sleep together?"

He replied.

"Oh, HELL YEAH!"

As they went over to Stacey's house in the middel of winter, Lincoln quickly ran into her house so he can get warmed up, while he was sitting on her couch drinking some coco, she then sits down next to him to put her arm on his shoulder and says.

"there you go baby, you can cuddle up with me tonight and tell me more about yourself I just got to know more about you Lincoln."

As he was now trying to explane about his childhood he then fells asleep on her couch, as Stacey was now carrying him to her bedroom so he can rest.

The next morning Lincoln wakes up from her bed, and see's Stacey getting out from her bathroom wearing only her towel, as she went into her room seeing Lincoln only wearing his underware she then says to him.

"Did you have a good night's rest? you quickly dozed off to soon."

He told her.

"It was fine and real comfortable, I was wondering did we had sex?"

She said with a cute smile.

"No but I kind of wanted to!"

He suddenly smiles and he and Stacey both to each other to make love and by accident her towel came off! right after the sex was over they were now lying down talking to one another.

Stacey- "So you grew up in a large household with a really big family."

Lincoln- "Yep pretty munch, I had a lot of sisters growing up in my household and there are pretty crazy! there also some what protective of me."

Stacey- "Heck, my brother Scott isn't that protective of me, I hope I'll never have to face all of your crazy bunch of looney sisters."

Lincoln then worry's about that! suddenly, Stacey's cellphone rang and as she answers it her brother Scott Pilgrim was on the other line and he says to her.

"Scott- Stacey! I heard your dating a guy name Lincoln is this True?"

Stacey- "UHHH! Who told you about that?!"

Scott- Wallace of course, he was at that party too."

Stacey- "That gossip gay bitch, anyway yes, I'm dating Lincoln Loud.

Scott- "Well, I hope you know what you are getting yourself into like I did with Ramona."

Both now hang up their phones and Lincoln was now getting up to get his clothes on and leave, while he was now gone Stacey kept thinking about his sisters she just could not get them out of her head, as she was walking down the street she kept hearing.

"Crazy sisters, Over protective of me."

She was now wondering.

"Why am I keep hearing this Dam It?!"

 **To Be Continued.**


	2. First Evil Sister: Lori Loud!

Stacey and Lincoln decided to go out on a date they both went out to a fancy restaurant in Toronto it was also for Stacey  
to get her mind off of her problems for a while, when Lincoln order the chicken off of the menu he said to Stacey.

"Don't worry love I will take care of the bill for you."

Stacey said.

"Oh, thank you darling that was grac of you."

All of a sudden, a tall blond girl jumps out of one of the fancy tables and runs towards where Lincoln and Stacey were sitting at and she begins to fight Stacey Pilgrim and then beats her around, as Lincoln stands up and says.

"Uh-Oh! I knew this was going to Happend!"

As the blond girl was still trying to smack the shit out of her, Stacey then threw her on the desert table and she was all coverd in Ice Cream  
and cake, as she gets up she angerly says to Stacey.

"EWWW! I'm coverd in food Gross! Shall we continue Pilgrim!"

Suddenly, Stacey says to her.

"Wait A Minute! Who are you anyway?"

She tells Stacey while brushing the food off of her.

"I'm Lori Loud and I'm Lincoln's oldest and evil first sister and you will pay for dating my brother!"

Suddenly, Stacey turns her head and says to Lincoln.

"She's you're freaking sister this nut is one of you're sisters?"

He tells her.

"Sadly Yes, and she's going to destroy you for having a relationship with me."

Stacey then went "Gulp" as Lori Loud continued to punch and kick poor Stacey Pilgrim to death, but Stacey was blocking her moves and did a backflip to avoid Lori's attacks, as Lori was now about to throw some sharp knifes towards Stacey, her cellphone rings and she said to Stacey before answering it.

"Hold on a sec."

She was now talking to her boyfriend Bobby.

"Oh my God! Bobby! I can't really talk right now I've got something going on right now, Oh No, she did what? She's like a total Slut! And she's a..."

But suddenly Stacey then gave her a giant punch in her face and broked her phone in half, when Lori real that her cellphone has been smashed! she shouts out loud.

"YOU STUPID BITCH! NOBODY DATES BY BROTHER AND RUINS MY SELFIE! PREPAIR TO DIE!"

Suddenly, Stacey quickly picks up one of the sharp knifes and throws it towards Lori's heart, and it strikes her with it, Lori then Explodes into thin air and turning into Gold Coins!

Lincoln quickly gains a big smile on his face as they both now leave the rest, the Waiter yells out.

"Wait! Who's going to pay for this Mess?!"

He then see's one of the gold coins and says while picking it up.

"Well, I guess this will do."

 **To Be Continued.**


	3. Second Evil Sister: Leni Loud!

After they both left the restaurant, Stacey and Lincoln decided to go see a movie, while Lincoln paid for the tickets Stacey kept think about what had happend and does she feel that she is still in love with him, but meanwhile as she went into the ladies room she took a glim of her evil self in the mirror which was Nega Stacey!

As she quickly ran out of the bathroom she and Lincoln walked right through the movie they were going to see, as everyone else was watching the picture on screen both Stacey and Lincoln were both chating about the evil sisters.

Stacey- "So I have to defeat all of your ten evil Loud sisters."

Lincoln- "Well nine now, since you already killed Lori, look I'm real sorry for getting you in this Stacey."

Stacey- "It's all right Lincoln I'm not mad about this evil sister thing, well...maybe a little."

Suddenly as they were about to kiss each other, another blond girl flys right out of the big movie screen! while holding her fist she yells out.

"Ms. Pilgrim! prepaired to be fried! or Toast?"

Stacey says to Lincoln while looked puzzeld.

'Oh God...Here we go Again!"

Lincoln after he was through eating some of his popcorn said.

"That's my other evil sister Leni, but she's not too bright she's pretty dumb."

As Leni landed down on two her feet she then grabs Stacey by her shirt and says to her before punching her.

"Here! Let me give you a Finger Sandwich!"

While Stacey was trying to stand back up, she said.

"Wow, She is a stupid Dummy!"

Leni who was now taking off her white sunglasses and pounding her fist together to look Tough! now jumps up to hit Stacey with her almighty Double Fist Attack! but Stacey ran to grab one of the the theater chairs to smack Leni in her blockhead.

As she strikes Leni with the chair, Lincoln tells her.

"That won't work! She has no brains to feel the pain with It! In order to weakening her ability you have to find or giver her a Spider! she has arachnophobia."

All of a sudden, Stacey see's a daddy long legs crawling on the floor, she then picks it up and throws it on Leni's chest and she now screams in TERRIOR!

"EWWWWW! GET THIS GOD DAM TARANTULA OFF OF ME!"

Stacey out of frustration tells her.

"That's a little daddy long legs, how stupid can this girl be?"

Suddenly...Leni gets out a mace can from her purse, she then says to Stacey before touching the spray knob.

"That does It! Nobody dates my brother and puts a nasty tarantula on Me! You Bitch!"

As she was now about spray Stacey in her eyes, she then jumps into the air to avoid Leni's evil Spray while Lincoln quickly grabs Leni's  
white sunglasses and says before handed them to Stacey who was still in the air.

"HEY! RIP HER SHADES IN HALF...THAT'S HER OTHER WEAKNEST!"

She now tears them apart and Leni screams.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

She now Explodes and turns into Gold coins, everybody in the theater continue to Clap for Stacey!

One of the guys in there said.

"Now that was better then the movie on Screen!"

Lincoln then kiss's Stacey on her lips, and the two decided to leave.

 **To Be Continued.**


	4. Nega Stacey And Going To The Concert

As Stacey and Lincoln were now leaving the movie theater to take a walk outside, Lincoln says to her while he was throwing his soda away.

"I'm sorry about Lori and Leni battling you all over me, Like I said there really overprotective of me."

She repiles with a cute smile on her face.

"Don't worry I can deal with you're crazy overprotective sisters I must be in love with you If I have to put up with them."

They both went back to Stacey's house to watch television and Lincoln was now putting his head on her shoulder while she was thinking of his other sisters whom she'll have to battle! as Lincoln was now sleeping on her couch, Stacey then walks into the bathroom to take a piss, after she got done peeing she then took a glips of her dark self in the mirror as NEGA STACEY! her negative self then says to her.

"HA! You think you can defeat the rest of his evil sisters...Think again Bitch!...Your a loser and you'll always will be a Loser!"

Suddenly, Stacey throws a can of hairspray into the mirror breaking it and waking Lincoln Up! as Stacey then come out and shuts the door, she quickly runs to sit back down next to Lincoln to cuddle with him, he then says to her.

"What was that loud noise?"

She quickly said to him while looking nervous.

"Uh...My bathroom mirror broke, Hey! Do you want to check out this rock concert that's coming to  
Toronto tomorrow night at the Palace Theater?"

He told her.

"Sure, I don't usually go to rock concerts anymore because one of my sisters really digs rock music  
but what the hell...Let's Do It!"

The next night...Lincoln and Stacey went over to see the band "The Loud Gal Rockers" at the Palace Theater

As both Lincoln and Stacey sat somewhere in the middle row the two both talked to each other right before the show began.

Stacey- "I really do hope this concert will take my mind off my worry's?"

Lincoln- "I know what you mean babe, since my sister Luna became a rock star I just couldn't go to a rock concert  
without thinking of her fame and her crazy popularity and I really hope she's not the one who's playing here tonight."

Suddenly, The stage announcer says to the crowd.

"And Now! Get Ready For The Hottest Girl Band Around! Ladies And Gentlemen...The Loud Gal Rockers!"

As Everyone in the Palace Theater was cheering out loud, Lincoln and Stacey were both now in shock!

Lincoln said while looking worried.

"Oh No! The lead singer is my sister Luna!"

Stacey just said.

"Oh Shit!"

 **To Be Continued.**


	5. Third Evil Sister: Luna Loud!

As Luna Loud was singing her Rock song she then saw both Stacey and Lincoln sitting somewhere in the middle row and she was now getting a  
furious look on her face, she then plays her guitar and now begins to sing a powerful hard song to strike poor Stacey with, these were the words before  
having an a electoral bolt pop out of her Rock Guitar! she sung.

"Cone On Baby! Let's Knock That Pilgrim Girl Down! Like A Stupid Clown! She Has An Ugly Frown!"

The lighting bolt was about to strike Stacey in her face but she then jumps out of her seat and it hits another person, Lincoln then gets down  
to protect Stacey and cover with his body on her, he then says to her.

"I'm sorry about this baby, Luna loves to Rock Out with her heavy guitar."

She tells him before getting up from the floor to do battle with her.

"It's all right, I have to handle this myself...Lincoln go up there and grab me one of those powerful Guitars...It's Time To Rock Her Ass!"

Lincoln quickly ran near the stage and grabbed one of her sister's band mates heavy guitar sets, as he snatch's it right out of  
one of her members hands, he then tells her.

"Sorry but I really need This!"

While this was happened Luna was still singing and about to strike Stacey again.

"Come On Baby Let's Play This Fast! So We Can Kick My Brother's Girlfriend's Ass!"

Stacey was now standing up and ready to play and Rock out with her own music power, she now hits a note and another electoral bolt pops out  
and starts to strike Luna and her band members with it, but while Luna ducks quickly out of the way, the powerful bolt hits and kills her other  
members but Luna says before playing again.

"Oh well...Those dudes were holding me back anyway."

Lincoln then says to Stacey while she had that ready to fight look on her face.

"You can do it Stacey, Make her loose control and gain Ground!"

She then plays another high note and this time two lighting bolts pop out and both fused together to make a Giant Bolt! as Luna looks up and see's it  
up in the air right about to strike and finally kill her with it, she said before it struck her.

"Luna Loud has now left the building."

It then hits her and turns her into gold coins and now everybody in the Palace Theater cheers real loudly and chant.

"WE WANT MORE!...WE WANT MORE!...WE WANT MORE!"

After both Stacey and Lincoln left the concert they went back to her place to drink some hot coco, while sitting on the couch  
Stacey says to Lincoln before cuddle up with him.

"So sorry I Had to kill your sister Luna with Rock In Roll music but to tell you the truth that was kind of fun."

He replied.

"Yeah, But don't worry about it babe I'm sure she's rocking it up in Heaven."

As she was now drinking her coco straight down her throat Lincoln then said while looking at the newspaper on the table.

"Hey...I didn't know they have a new comedy club here in Toronto. do you want to check it out?"

She said.

"Just for the record you don't happen to have a sister that's a comedian is she?"

He then said while looking real worried.

"Well...As a matter of fact my other sister Luan definitely loves comedy."

Stacey thought.

"Dam, I have the worst luck ever but I do love Lincoln so maybe if I do go and see some comedy and who knows?...Maybe Luan won't be there."

She then says to Lincoln with a smile.

"Sure! Why don't we go to that new comedy club."

 **To Be Continued.**


End file.
